


Pain and heartache

by amy_may



Category: Jurassic World: Camp Cretaceous (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:55:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28823301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amy_may/pseuds/amy_may
Summary: The kids are exploring when they come across one of the dinosaurs that happened to kill Ben and Kenji? Well, he doesn’t know what to do.
Relationships: Kenji Kon/Ben Pincus
Comments: 18
Kudos: 45





	Pain and heartache

The kids walked through Isla Nublar, exhaustion finally getting to all of them. They’d been walking for hours and were currently in a place they didn’t recognise whatsoever which was unsettling to say the least. They all decided to take a break, everyone sitting down on the grass or on a tree trunk. Kenji was about to sit down until he heard what he can only describe as rustling trees from above. 

“What was that?” Brooklyn said, fear already evident in her voice.

“It was probably just the wind, no need to worry” Darius reassured her, putting a hand on her shoulder and smiling warmly which she returned, nodding slightly. Kenji shrugged his shoulders, sitting himself down on a tree trunk, rubbing a hand over his face until he heard it again. He looked over to the others to see if they’d heard it as well and they all looked in just as much alarm as he did. “I think it was the wind?” Darius slowly said, breaking the painful silence but somehow making it worse, the uncertainty in his voice enough to make everyone slightly panic until all of a sudden CRASH, a dinosaur of some sort fell from a tree making everyone scream and jump in unison. It was only when they realised that whatever it was wasn’t actually after them that they calmed down and when they got a better look at it in fact, it looked quite injured. 

“Okay let’s get out of here it’s hurt and can’t touch us” Brooklyn said as Darius gave her a look. “What? You don’t seriously wanna help that thing do you?” She said, disbelief in her voice. 

“It wouldn’t hurt to try” Sammy chimed in, walking closer to the dinosaur. Because of how dark it was it was hard to tell what kind of dinosaur it was or how big it actually was, all they knew was that it was a dinosaur and Kenji couldn’t quite believe that Darius and Sammy actually wanted to help it. 

“Look guys, I don’t see the point in helping something that’s just going to eat us if we do. It’s mindless and it’s only instinct is to kill. I say we get out of here and leave it” he said, standing up from the tree trunk and walking over to the rest of the gang who were stood in front of this mystery dinosaur. 

“It could be a herbivore” Sammy replied, making Kenji sigh in annoyance. 

“Yeah and what makes you think we’re that lucky?” He said, rubbing a hand over his face for the millionth time, anger starting to bubble in his gut. 

“But-“ Darius tried to intervene, but Kenji stopped him.

“Why do you want to help one of these mindless creatures when none of you even wanted to go back for Ben and Bumpy?!” Kenji finally said, his anger rising and his heart aching. Everybody stopped dead in their tracks, looking to one another and then back at Kenji. 

“Kenji we had to get to the docks it wasn’t like that of course we wanted to go back for them but the chances of him surviving that fall are so slim if not impossible!” Yasmina said, crossing her arms. 

“Yeah well we’ll never know because none of us decided to go and look for him” Kenji simply replied, huffing and sitting down on the tree trunk again, trying to calm his inward anger and guilt that he had to live with everyday about what happened to Ben. Everybody was silent for what seemed to be hours until the mystery dinosaur made a noise, shifting forward more into the light until the kids could finally see exactly what kind of dinosaur they were looking at. 

A pteranodon. 

Kenji’s anger started to rise again, his emotions fluctuating and his mind running a million miles a second as he shot up from where he was sitting, pacing for a few seconds until he finally turned and faced the creature head on, his mind going blank and his heart feeling like it was bleeding out. 

“You... YOU!!!” He yelled, the anger in his stomach going from a tiny flame to a bonfire before it bubbled over into an inferno as he screamed, angry tears filling his eyes as he lunged forward, trying to grab the creature with his bare hands and kill it. “THIS WAS ALL YOUR FAULT. YOU KILLED HIM. YOU TOOK HIM AWAY FROM US. YOU TOOK HIM AWAY FROM ME!!!” He yelled, his screams becoming unbearably louder as his tears blurred his vision, flowing down his face like a river with no signs of stopping. The other teens frantically tried to pull him back, each of their eyes filling up with tears as well, their hearts aching at the scene taking place in front of them. 

“Kenji stop!!!” Darius yelled.

“You don’t know what you’re doing!”

“Kenji please this won’t do anything!!!” 

But Kenji couldn’t hear them. His mind had gone blank, all he could think of was Ben and the monorail. Watching those things drag him away from him forever. He couldn’t breathe, his anger rising and falling like waves as he stared at the pteranodon, a creature he now hated more than anything in the world because it took Ben away. Their Ben. It took him away and god was it going to pay when Kenji got his hands on it. 

“YOU’RE GONNA PAY YOU MONSTER!!! HOW COULD YOU, HOW COULD YOU TAKE HIM AWAY?! WHY HIM?!!!!” He continued to yell, his voice straining from how loud he was screaming but he didn’t care. It was this things fault that Ben was gone and now it was finally in front of him he wanted to do nothing but kill it for taking Ben away.

“Kenji please!!! Ben wouldn’t want this!!!” One of them finally said, snapping Kenji out of his clouded thoughts, his head becoming clear again as he turned around, looking at the others who were just crying. He could finally breathe again, letting out a sob as he sank to his knees, the others joining him on the ground in their grief. “It’s okay Kenji” they were trying to assure him. “It’ll be okay” 

“But that thing... it took Ben away... it took him!” He sobbed, his anger seemingly gone and replaced with nothing but pain and heartbreak. “It took him” he repeated over and over again, his tears somehow getting more intense. 

“It’s okay Kenji” Darius said softly, his eyes glistening with tears as he patted Kenji lightly on the back trying to comfort him the best way he could along with the others. 

“It’s not okay” he sobbed again, putting his hands over his face “he’s gone and it’s not okay” he took a shaky breath and whispered “I’m not okay” 

“We miss him too Kenji.. but killing that thing won’t change anything and we all know Ben wouldn’t have wanted you to do that” Brooklyn said, sniffling slightly. 

“I know... I-I’m sorry you guys, I don’t know what came over me I just.. seeing one of those things again made me remember everything as if I were right there again and I just lost control” he said, voice still shaky. 

“It’s okay Kenji, we understand. Let’s just go back to camp and get some rest okay?” Sammy said as Kenji nodded, coughing slightly because of how much he’d cried. They all stood, Darius and Sammy rubbing Kenji‘s back in comfort as they all walked back to camp, leaving the pteranodon behind and not even giving it another glance. It hurt them all too much. 

“Everything‘s going to be okay” Darius said one last time as they continued to walk, silence falling upon everyone as Kenji fell back into his own mind. The only reason he didn’t end up killing that thing is because he knew that Ben wouldn’t have wanted that and it just wasn’t like him at all to ever kill anything. But if the others weren’t there to remind him of that, he doesn’t know what would’ve happened. 

“Thank you guys” he said silently, his throat hurting from yelling so much. 

“What are friends for?” Yasmina said, all of them walking back into camp and making themselves a camp fire. Kenji excused himself and went to bed early. Everything hurt and he just wanted to sleep. To forget about ever seeing that thing because even though he didn’t kill it, his stomach and chest still burns with unimaginable anger when he thinks about it. And that’s not what Ben would’ve wanted. That’s not what Ben would’ve wanted, he thought to himself over and over again, sleep finally hitting him as he closed his eyes, the pain in his heart numbing out into nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> WHAT IS IT WITH ME WRITING ANGSTY FICS??? I’M SORRY FOR THIS ONE IT HURT ME SO BAD TO WRITE IT BUT NONETHELESS I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT😭


End file.
